


brooklyn baby.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiap sentuhannya adalah doa yang dipanjatkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brooklyn baby.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel. judul berasal dari lagu milik lana del rey. dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun di sini.
> 
> hari kedua (gyay)

“Steve? Kau tidur?”

Kepalanya menoleh, menciptakan kerenyit pada pemuda berambut gelap yang baru datang. Napasnya putus-putus, hidungnya semerah rusa kutub, sekitarnya hangat berkat selimut dan panas tubuh. Musim dingin menyapa Brooklyn dan di sinilah Steve, terbaring di atas ranjang Bucky sejak kemarin. Tidak bisa pulang karena panas tubuhnya belum turun dan salju membuat semuanya terasa lebih buruk. Ada rasa tidak enak hati, tetapi ditelannya semua itu mentah-mentah. Temannya tidak akan membiarkannya pulang karena cemas.

Bahkan Bucky mengurusi hampir semuanya. Mulai dari memanggil dokter hingga membuatkan bubur jagung. Raut wajah temannya sejak kemarin mendung, seperti kondisinya yang tidak banyak berubah.

“Aku mencoba, Buck, sampai kau datang.”

“Tidak lucu, hei.” Tetapi sudut-sudut bibir Bucky terangkat, sedikit lebih rileks dari beberapa sekon sebelumnya. Bucky duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengambil kompres kain di kening sahabatnya. Gelas air diletakkannya di dekat lampu meja. Obat itu dilungsurkan dari tangannya. “Obatmu, nih. Setelah itu tidurlah seperti orang mati.”

Steve menerima obat itu, merobek bungkusannya, meletakkan sebuah pil di atas lidah. Teguk demi teguk air masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Sementara Bucky berkutat dengan air dan kain, membasahi kain itu, memerasnya pelan. Kompres kain diletakkan di atas kepala, tangan yang masih basah itu mengacak-acak surai pirang.

“ _Thanks._ ”

Kurva kembar Bucky mengulaskan senyuman.

“ _Anytime, pal._ ”

 

 

 

Steve berusaha tidur. Tetapi kantuk tidak muncul. Matanya terpejam, namun geraknya jengah. Barulah terbuka sempurna setelah ada yang menepuk bahunya. Biner biru itu menatap, sosok sahabatnya. Dengan air muka yang masih mendung seperti sebelumnya.

"Steve? Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Bucky memutuskan berbaring di ranjang yang sama.

“Kemari.”

Tubuh ringkih itu beringsut, mendekat, sebelum tubuh yang lebih besar menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Bucky mengabaikan tubuh temannya yang menyaingi perapian. Tangannya tetap bergerak, mengelus helai-helai emas Sang Pemuda, menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak dan punggungnya. Menggumamkan nada-nada pemanggil tidur lelap. Steve terbatuk sejenak, matanya berusaha dipejamkan. Berusaha tidur dengan presensi Bucky yang melingkupinya. Seperti bergelung dalam selimut masa kecilnya, nostalgik, namun menyenangkan alih-alih menyakitkan.

Kalimat demi kalimat terus digumamkan Bucky tiap jeda nyanyian.

“Cepat sembuh, Steve. Cepat sembuh.”

Tiap sentuhannya adalah doa yang dipanjatkan.


End file.
